Imprévus
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Il ne souhaite qu'une chose : avoir ce qu'il désire depuis si longtemps. Et dire que c'est un petit imprévu qui va le lui donner. Fic modifiée, Naru/Neji, M pour Lemon!


**Bonjour amis du soir =D! Voici Imprévus, nouvelle version toute neuve toute belle de ma fiction juste pour vous! Après avoir relu plusieurs fois, je me suis dis que cet OS méritait mieux, alors voila le résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez tout plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé x3!**

**Titre : Imprévus.**

**Auteur : NightySxeety, ME quoi =D!**

**Pairing : Naru/Neji-Ai**

**Rating : M pour Lemon.**

**Résumé : Neji doit ce rendre à un rendez vous pour le travail. Mais rien ne se passe comme il l'avait pensé. Finira-t-il par obtenir ce qu'il désire depuis si longtemps?**

**Notes : Cet OS contient une scène explicite entre hommes pouvant choquer. Si vous n'êtes pas habilité à lire ce genre de chose, si vous n'aimez pas ou autre, passez votre chemin. Les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

**Imprévus**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Je ne désirais qu'une chose, obtenir ma liberté, mais ce soir là, j'ai eu bien plus que je ne le pensais._

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Tous les néons du quartier le plus chic de Konoha étaient allumés, illuminant les rues et les boulevards remplis de passants. La soirée venait de commencer, les boîtes de nuit étaient ouvertes et les bars remplis à craquer. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et pourtant, pendant cette soirée, rien de ce qui était prévu n'arriva.

Pour commencer, il était en retard. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière que ça se produisait. D'ordinaire, il était toujours là dix minutes en avance, n'ayant ainsi aucun problème avec son patron qui ne supportait pas les retardataires. Mais ce soir, la chance en avait décidé autrement. Ou plutôt, la malchance avait décidé de le persécuter.

Il était d'abord tombé dans un bouchon monstre à la sortie de l'immeuble de la société, l'immobilisant pendant une heure interminable. Une fois sortie, il tomba dans une rue en travaux, totalement impraticable et il avait dû faire demi-tour, retombant dans les embouteillages. Puis il fut arrêté par la police dans une ruelle déserte alors qu'il roulait à toute vitesse pour arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Et pour cause, tout se jouait ce soir. Si le fameux projet de son patron échouait, les conséquences n'en seraient que déplorables et pour lui, tout serait fini.

Après une bonne heure à discuter avec les policiers, le jeune homme arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Il gara sa superbe BMW noire chromée sur le parking, près du Sweet Paradise, l'un des nombreux établissements que possédaient les prochains partenaires de l'entreprise. Il s'agissait de businessmen assez forts et intelligents pour repérer les bonnes affaires, comme lui avait dit son patron et qui pourraient sûrement apporter beaucoup pour leur entreprise.

Il sortit de la voiture en soupirant d'agacement, se regardant une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur pour être sûr qu'il était présentable. Habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir, il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs ébène avec un simple lien en cuir noir, sans pour autant laisser une quelconque mèche lui gâcher la vue. Sa cravate était bien mise sur sa chemise blanche et immaculée, ses chaussures italiennes lustrées, ses vêtements impeccables. Pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux et il espérait bien que cela dure.

D'un pas pressé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'établissement encore inconnu, ne voulant en aucun cas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était. Son patron le lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois ses cinq derniers jours, cette alliance devait marquer un tournant considérable pour l'entreprise et surtout pour lui. Rien ne devait être pris à la légère, rien ne devait faire défaut : en gros, tout devait être parfait. Cependant, tout cela le laissa perplexe.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'établissement, il ne put s'empêcher de douter de l'avenir de cette union. Rien que le néon, une jeune femme blonde allongée de façon peu orthodoxe sur un nuage rouge, le perturbait. Son regard bleu ciel et sa tenue légère en disait long sur le type de l'établissement et cela ne le rassurait guère. Mais il ne se posa pas davantage de questions, ce soir était le grand soir et il était déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Alors autant ne pas trop chercher à comprendre pour le moment.

Il s'avança enfin, arrivant devant les portes en bois massifs gardées par deux armoires à glace, l'un aux cheveux orange vif et aux yeux gris, ne laissant rien paraître. Ses nombreux piercings au visage le rendaient un peu effrayant mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalise pas. L'autre en revanche paraissait moins commode, son teint était bleu gris, lui donnant un air maladif, mais ses petits yeux prouvaient bien le contraire. Ses cheveux bleus et courts lui donnaient un être de mafiosi raté, peu rassurant. Il tenta de passer au travers de ses deux hommes immenses sans se faire remarquer, quand le grand bleu l'arrêta soudain.

- Vos papiers s'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien, plongeant sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon mais rien. Il chercha dans l'autre poche, dans sa veste, mais rien. Il n'avait pas ses papiers sur lui. Il réfléchit, se tenant toujours devant la porte entourée des deux gardes, quand il se souvint.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû les remettre à la police tout à l'heure. Mais de toute façon...

- Moi aussi je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser entrer si nous n'avons pas vu vos papiers. Maintenant, veuillez circuler.

- Attendez une minute.

Un nouveau problème. La malchance le poursuivait vraiment pensa-t-il alors. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui et surtout ce soir. Il essaya de garder son calme, cherchant un moyen d'entrer mais les deux armoires à glaces ne laisser rien passer. Il essaya de négocier, de marchander, même de les corrompre mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui permirent d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il soupira bruyamment, se décalant finalement sur le côté, laissant ainsi le passage. Lasse, il sortit son portable dernier cri de la poche de sa veste, composa un numéro et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

- Oui c'est moi. J'suis à l'entrée, viens me chercher.

Il raccrocha aussitôt, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit du Sweet Paradise. Il portait également en costume noir impeccable, avait des cheveux cours noirs, aplatit sur son crane à l'aide de gel, lui tombant tout de même négligemment dans la nuque. Ses yeux, noirs eux aussi, contrastaient fortement avec sa peau blafarde, blanche comme la craie. En le voyant sortir, le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers lui, attirant sur lui le regard plus qu'irrité et hostile des vigiles.

- Ne vous en faite pas, il est avec moi.

Grognons, les deux hommes le laissèrent alors entrer sans rien dire, pas très sur qu'il en avait le droit. Mais il ne s'occupa pas d'eux plus longtemps et suivit son collège dans le Sweet Paradise. Une fois à l'intérieur, il put enfin voir à quoi ressembler l'établissement. Le hall dans lequel il se trouvait était spacieux et magnifiquement aménagé. Le papier peint rouge-orangé aux motifs exotiques donnaient un air accueillant au bâtiment. De nombreux canapés en velours noirs trônaient dans la pièce, où quelques couples se trouvaient, un verre à la main. Au plafond, un lustre en cristal éparpillait la lumière, créant des effets assez étranges. C'était plutôt accueillant pour un hôtel de plaisir et ça l'inquiétait même un peu plus. Dans sa contemplation des lieux, il ne vit pas arriver son patron, l'air furieux et prêt à mordre. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs détachés et vêtu d'un trois pièces noirs s'avançait vers le jeune homme et son collègue d'un air mauvais.

- Tu es en retard, cela ne te ressembles pas.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'inclina devant son boss, lui présentant ses plus plates excuses avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans la pièce adjacente. Son collège l'interpella après avoir sifflé entre ses dents, l'intervention de son patron l'ayant surpris.

- Vraiment, il exagère.

- Il est toujours comme ça je te rappelle.

- Ouais mais quant bien même. On aurait dit qu'il allait te tuer.

- Ce n'est pas loin en effet.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, laissant son camarade perplexe sur le pas de la porte. Le regard de son patron avait été assassin et froid et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait droit. Quand il faisait une simple erreur, il y avait droit si ce n'était pas plus par moment.

D'un pas nonchalant, il pénétra dans la salle où était allé son boss précédemment. Plus grande, la pièce possédait également de nombreux canapés et fauteuils, tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Il y avait également de nombreuses tables, entreposées ici et là, permettant ainsi d'installer un gigantesque buffet. Le tout était éclairé par une lumière rougeoyante et tamisée, plongeant la salle dans une drôle d'atmosphère. Toujours indifférent, il se dirigea vers l'une des tables, se servant un verre d'eau avant de le boire d'une traite. Hors de question pour lui de boire de l'alcool, déjà qu'il ne le supportait pas, il devait au moins rester sobre pour ne pas s'attirer à nouveau les foudres de son patron. Même si c'était mal parti pour lui.

- Ni...nii-san.

A l'entende de ce timide appel, il se retourna, découvrant une jeune fille, habillée d'une robe longue bleu marine et de petits talons noirs. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en un haut chignon, laissant juste deux mèches encadraient son visage. Elle pinçait ses lèvres pulpeuses, maquillées de rouge alors que ses yeux mauves clairs fuyaient ceux noirs de son interlocuteur qui souriait doucement.

- Tu es ravissante.

La jeune fille rougit fortement, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle sautait légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, affichant une moue adorable aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Ne... ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

Il lui sourit tendrement, la regardant se tortiller nerveusement. Il avait toujours aimé la taquiner et la voir dans cet état l'amusait grandement, lui permettant de se calmer un peu. Mais en relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard de son boss, froid et sévère. Il poussa un soupir las avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. Ton père va encore faire une crise.

- Je sais mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller.

Tristement, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant son père qui le fixait toujours. Il soupira avant de se reprendre un verre, prenant son temps pour boire cette fois ci. Les choses tournaient vraiment d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce, voulant être tranquille en se mettant à l'écart de tout ses gens. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle lui avait demandé de venir. Cet établissement n'était autre qu'un hôtel de plaisir des plus banal, à ce qu'il pouvait observer. Certains de ses collèges discutaient avec des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sûrement des employés du Sweet Paradise pensa-t-il, d'autres s'étaient éclipsés, prenant la plupart du temps les escaliers pour continuer leurs discussion à l'étages, à l'abri des regards.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ce genre de plan ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il ne voulait qu'une chose et ce n'était pas de cette manière là qu'il espérait l'obtenir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait quand une jeune femme vint s'assoir à côté de lui, un verre de champagne à la main. Il était quasiment impossible de la rater avec sa longue tignasse rouge vif et sa robe de la même couleur. Elle le regardait fixement, ses yeux verts derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, tout en léchant ses lèvres, rouges elles aussi. Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, l'air envieuse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis là pour le travail.

- Vraiment? Mais tu sais, ici ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à l'étage, on sera mieux.

Elle posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse, remontant légèrement sur le pantalon de toile noir. Irrité, le jeune homme enleva la main de la jeune femme, la bousculant un peu tout en s'éloignant d'elle le plus possible.

- Non merci. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Vraiment?

Une fois encore, elle se rapprocha, se collant à lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait à ne plus la supporter, même si elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes. Son parfum lui donnait la nausée tellement elle était proche, tandis que son maquillage lui donnait un air de sorcière, prête à le dévorer. Sans douceur, il la poussa vers le bout du canapé, la surprenant.

- Je n'irais nulle part avec vous, alors laissez moi.

Il reprit son verre, jusque là posé sur la table en face de lui quand il sentit une chose lui piquait les yeux. Furieuse à l'idée d'être rejetée, la jeune femme lui avait jeté le contenu de son verre sur la figure tout en le fixant d'un regard noir. À présent, le champagne lui brulait les yeux, coulait le long de ses cheveux pour finir sa course sa veste noir.

- Pauv' type.

Elle partit furibonde, le laissant là, couvert de champagne. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée et maintenant, il ne voyait plus rien. Il gardait les yeux fermés, cherchant vainement dans sa poche un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Quand soudain, il fut saisi fortement par le bras et transportait jusqu'aux toilettes non loin de là. Une fois à l'intérieur, il voulut remercier l'homme qui l'avait aidé, seulement à l'instant où il passa la porte, il fut rudement jeter au sol, s'étalant de tout son long contre le carrelage glacial.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, imbécile!

Il reconnut aisément la voix sifflante de son oncle, preuve d'une grande colère. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris crétin!

Il essaya de se relever, s'efforçant de s'excuser le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte connaître la suite des actes de son boss. Il était en mauvaise posture, ne voyant quasiment rien avec le champagne dans les yeux, mais il tenta tout de même de s'excuser. Quand…

- Il y a un problème?

Sortant d'une des cabines, un jeune homme regardait d'un air perplexe les deux arrivants. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son patron parte sans un mot, le laissant là sur le carrelage froid des toilettes. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se releva, aidé par l'inconnu qui le dirigea avec précaution vers un lavabo. Il ouvrit l'eau et se rinça, se nettoyant les yeux et le visage. L'eau coula dans sa nuque, plongeant sur sa chemise déjà tachée par l'alcool, la trempant davantage. Il détacha ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules et son dos tandis que quelques mèches venaient taquiner son nez droit et ses joues rougies. Se regardant enfin dans le miroir face à lui, le jeune homme remarqua un changement. Son œil droit, alors noir, avait repris une couleur mauve clair, couleur naturelle de ses pupilles. Il tiqua bruyamment, cherchant du regard sa lentille noire avant d'abandonner dans un soupir et de retirer l'autre de son œil gauche. Une plainte traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se fixait dans la glace, sentant la colère et le dégout montait dans ses veines. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il observait son reflet, lui remontrant ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir depuis bien longtemps.

- Hé? Ça va?

Se souvenant alors qu'il n'était pas seul, le jeune homme délaissa son reflet pour se concentrer sur l'inconnu à ses côtés. Il tomba sur des yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec inquiétude et étonnement, le réchauffant étrangement de l'intérieur et gonflant sa poitrine d'un sentiment bizarre. Il resta un moment à soutenir son regard, se sentant agréablement bien, avant de le détailler. Un peu plus grand que lui, le jeune homme était blond, possédant une tignasse en pagaille tandis que certaines mèches venaient par moment voiler son regard et encadrés son visage de jeune adulte. Son nez était droit et fin, ses lèvres rosées et pleines. Sur ses joues, trois cicatrices étaient marquées, donnant au jeune homme un air animal. Il portait une chemise bleue pâle, mettant ses épaules larges et son torse légèrement musclé en valeur et un pantalon droit noir, faisant ressortir ses longues jambes. C'était un jeune homme plein de charme, très désirable mais qui le troubla curieusement. Il sentait dans sa poitrine comme une chaleur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il fixait le jeune homme avec insistance. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et quitta les lieux, bousculant un autre jeune homme en sortant.

- Hé! Attends!

Il ne fit pas attention aux paroles du blond et sortit des toilettes, retournant dans la grande salle. Nerveusement, il dirigea vers une table du buffet, se servit un verre d'une boisson quelconque et le vida d'une traite. Il devait se calmer, et vu comment la soirée tournait, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Plusieurs minutes passèrent longuement, personne ne venait le déranger pendant qu'il buvait quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Il rencontra le regard soucieux de son collègue qui le regardait avec anxiété.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est le quatrième verre de whisky que tu prends.

- Fiches moi la paix Sai.

- Mais enfin…

Dans un mouvement brusque, le jeune homme posa son verre encore plein sur la table, surprenant son collègue qui le lâcha, lui permettant ainsi de s'éclipser dans une autre pièce adjacente. Il avait besoin de souffler et non d'être réprimander par quiconque. Il voulait juste oublier pourquoi il existait encore.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune homme arriva dans la salle adjacente. L'odeur de l'encens et de l'alcool qui régnait dans la pièce lui donna l'impression de s'étouffer tandis qu'il avançait vers le bar non loin. Tombant littéralement sur le siège, il appela le barman d'un signe de la main pendant que l'autre massait sa tempe, essayant de calmer son début de mal de tête.

- Donnez-moi ce que vous avez de plus fort.

Soucieux, le barman aux longs cheveux blond lui servit son verre, le regardant le vidait rapidement pour en redemander un autre. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil dubitatif en voyant son client vider une nouvelle fois son verre, toussant légèrement sous la force de l'alcool, mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, ce n'était pas son problème. Portant le verre à sa bouche, le jeune homme fermait les yeux doucement, s'abandonnant totalement. Mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement, le verre disparaissant de son champ de vision.

- Arrêtes donc de boire crétin. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Vaseux, il dévisagea son patron en colère, comme toujours, avant de reprendre son verre de sa main et de le vider d'une traite. Malchance, quand tu nous tiens tu nous lâches plus, pensa-t-il alors, tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

- Que dois-je faire alors?

- Faire en sorte de finir dans le lit d'une de ces filles.

Il ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard ce que son oncle avait dit, celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Il secoua la tête, il avait surement mal attendu. Mais quand il regarda tout autour de lui, il ne voyait que des couples, alanguis dans les canapés en velours rouge et noir, se touchant et s'embrassant. Un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il devait jouer à ce jeu là. Il s'en était un peu douté en arrivant devant l'établissement mais le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé que son boss soit sérieux à ce sujet.

Il se servit un autre verre, le barman lui ayant laissé la bouteille après le cinquième, quand on la lui prit des mains. Il s'apprêta à la reprendre, serrant les dents sous la colère et l'irritation quand son regard plongea dans deux lagons d'un bleu intense. Il fixa le jeune homme en face de lui, le voyant vider la bouteille de vodka lentement tout en le fixant avec insistance. Il se sentait bizarre, la vue de ce jeune homme le rendait nerveux et tremblant, pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même, cela lui plaisait assez. Une fois la bouteille vidée, le jeune homme s'installa à côté de lui, s'accoudant au comptoir du bar avant de lui laisser un regard amusé et un sourire charmeur tout en mettant son menton dans sa main.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une fille?

Il tiqua. C'était bien l'une des seules choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il détourna les yeux, vexé, ne remarquant pas le sourire taquin de l'autre. C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur un imbécile.

- Allez, ne te vexes pas comme ça. C'était juste un compliment.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant cet imbécile sourire tout seul. D'un geste de la main, il appela le serveur qui lui remplit une nouvelle fois son verre tout en soupirant, alors qu'il regardait le liquide se déversait lentement. Tendant la main pour prendre sa boisson, celle-ci disparut comme la bouteille, attrapée par le blond qui vida le verre avec sensualité. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, trop ivre, l'observant seulement. Le jeune homme avait changé de chemise, optant pour une de couleur rouge sang, et avait mis une veste noire par dessus. Les boutons étaient toujours ouverts sur son torse musclé et sa peau halée. Il releva les yeux, tomba sur le regard plus qu'explicite de l'autre avant de regarder dans une autre direction, le rouge aux joues. Le rire du jeune homme se fit alors entendre à côté de lui, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il rougissait davantage. Son regard se perdait dans la pièce, fuyant légèrement celui du garçon à côté de lui quand il aperçut son patron, le fixant durement. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tournait la tête, observant le blond qui souriait. C'était toujours mieux que de voir son patron le fixer.

- Tu travailles ici?

Tout en posant le verre, le jeune homme lui répondit, les yeux emplis d'une chose étrange.

- Pas vraiment.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Et bien... Tu vois, dans cet établissement, ce ne sont pas les clients qui décident avec qui ils vont passer la nuit, mais les employés.

- Je vois, mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question.

Le blond ria doucement. Sa voix le transportant totalement ailleurs, comme si plus rien autour n'existait. Il pensa d'abord à l'alcool mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Il contempla le sourire du le jeune homme qui pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant ainsi paraître une petite morsure dans son cou.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir si je travaille ici?

- Simple curiosité.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

Lentement, le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, soufflant doucement sur ses lèvres avant de sourire d'un air carnassier. Il s'écarta, pas très rassuré par les gestes du blond, mais resta tout de même à le regarder.

- Alors? C'est toujours de la curiosité d'après toi?

- Oui... Que de la curiosité.

- Si tu le dis… Moi je ne suis toujours pas convaincu….

Le blond s'approcha de nouveau, affichant un sourire tandis qu'il reculait. Ce regard chaud qui le fixait le mettait mal à l'aise, le déstabilisant fortement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face au jeune homme et ça le dérangeait.

Le voyant s'approcher de lui un peu plus avec son regard envieux, le jeune homme continua de se reculer, quand soudain il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière. Le décor défila devant ses yeux alors que son corps tombait vers le sol. Encore la faute à pas de chance. Il n'essaya même pas de se retenir à quelque chose, l'alcool ne lui donnant aucun repère. Prêt à s'étaler sur le sol, le jeune homme se laissa aller quand on le rattrapa soudain. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec étonnement sur la personne face à lui, découvrant le regard troublé du blond qui lui tenait le bras fermement. Il voyait une légère panique dans son regard, le bouleversant un peu. Mais ce sentiment disparut complètement quand il sentit le jeune homme l'embrasser, le collant soudainement contre son torse. Ses lèvres pleines et douces frôlèrent les siennes avec douceur, le surprenant un moment avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux inconsciemment, partageant le baiser. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se décale, le fixant avec envie et tendresse, puis lui prenne la main et l'entraine à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Sans vraiment comprendre, il se laissa faire, suivant le blond qui le guidait sans peine dans les longs couloirs aux murs rouges du Sweet Paradise. Ils couraient à perdre haleine, parcourant le bâtiment pour enfin arriver devant la porte d'une chambre que le jeune homme ouvrit rapidement.

La pièce était plutôt petite, un lit deux places aux draps noirs et blancs trônait en son centre et à côté, une petite table de chevet. Plongée dans la pénombre, seules les lumières de la ville pénétraient dans la chambre, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus intime. Le jeune homme scrutait la chambre, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en le suivant, en se laissant entrainer par cet inconnu. Certes, il était beau et désirable, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise et il voulait maintenant partir.

Le regard fuyant, il resta collé contre la porte, laissant le jeune homme avancer seul dans la pièce. Remarquant alors qu'il ne le suivait plus, le blond se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur avant d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

- T'as l'air inquiet.

- Hum…

Il ne disait rien, la gorge serrée par le stress et l'angoisse. Il cherchait un moyen de partir, n'aspirant pas à aller plus loin. Il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer, même s'il en avait envie. Finir dans le même lit que le blond l'angoissait beaucoup trop. Le blond souriait toujours, voyant la peur et l'inquiétude sur le visage de son futur amant. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui, portant sa main à sa joue pâle, le faisant sursauter à ce contact.

- N'ai pas peur. Je ne te verrais aucun mal.

Le blond continuait de lui sourire, cherchant à le rassurer. Il inspira lentement les yeux fermés, évacuant le plus de stress sous le regard envieux de l'autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se calmer.

- C'est la première fois que tu le fais avec un homme?

- Je… c'est-à-dire que…

- … J'irai doucement… ne t'inquiètes pas…

Triturant ses doigts nerveusement, le jeune homme se colla un peu plus contre la porte, le souffle court. Son cœur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit. Mais le sourire du blond le tranquillisait, lui permettant de continuer. Comme au ralenti, il le vit s'approcher, posant d'abord ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, effleurant sa peau délicatement, telle une douce brise qui le fit frissonner. Lentement, le blond l'embrassa, descendant dans son cou, remontant vers son front et ses tempes. Il le laissa faire, perdu et tremblant face à tant de douceur quand il ne sentit plus ses lèvres sur sa peau, le troublant un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement pour remarquer son amant face à lui, lui souriant toujours.

- Viens.

Lui prenant la main, le blond l'emmena vers le lit tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il lui retira sa veste et sa cravate tout en lui déposant de petits baisers sur sa peau, avant de l'allonger soigneusement sur les draps. Le jeune homme tremblait encore alors que le blond se mettait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le dévorant des yeux avec envie. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, la peur le prenant aux tripes. Mais ce n'était pas que de la peur qu'il ressentait. L'excitation, l'envie, le désir, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce sentiment prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit.

Le blond avança son visage du sien, fermant les yeux pour l'embrasser. Paniquant, il tourna vivement la tête, sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se déposait sur son oreille. Elles remontèrent ensuite sur sa joue, doucement, déposant de simples baisers avant d'arriver aux coins de ses lèvres qu'il commença à lécher. Lentement, le jeune homme les effleura, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage et quand il ne sentit aucune résistance, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. La caresse était douce, comme pour la première fois, jusqu'à ce que son amant commence à lui lécher les lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Timidement, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et desserra les dents, permettant ainsi à l'étrangère d'entrer. Elle passa sur ses dents, ses gencives pour enfin rencontrer son homologue, engageant un doux combat auquel il participa activement. C'était doux et chaud, enivrant le jeune homme et ravivant tous ses sens. Ils se séparèrent à regret, reprenant leurs souffles, l'un et l'autre commençaient sérieusement à être excités.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur, son regard rempli d'envie et de désir. Il revint alors l'embrasser, plus vigoureusement cette fois, tout en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Lui gardait les yeux fermés, ne préférant pas voir, ne voulant que ressentir ce que cet inconnu lui faisait. C'était si bon, mais il ne voulait pas être confronté à la réalité. Il sentit la bouche du blond descendre dans son cou, mordant, léchant sa peau tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flans, formant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que son partenaire embrassait son torse, cherchant ses points sensibles avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons durcis, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Il s'amusa à les lécher, les mordiller, le faisant gémir et soupirer un peu plus. Continuant son manège, le blond descendit ensuite plus bas, gardant une main sur un des boutons de chair qu'il pinçait inlassablement, passant sa langue dans son nombril, le faisant tressaillir. Son autre main continuait de le torturer dans son dos, retirant enfin sa chemise qui vola plus loin dans la pièce, rejoignant ses camarades sur le sol. Ses doigts se posèrent ensuite sur la boucle de sa ceinture qui disparut trop vite au goût du jeune homme, faisant glisser le pantalon noir tout enlevant les chaussures et les chaussettes de son amant.

Il était en boxer, allongé sous un inconnu qui le mangeait des yeux. Gêné, il rougit fortement, ne sachant où se mettre. Le blond l'observait en souriant, son désir pour lui grandissait toujours un peu plus. Rapidement, il se déshabilla, ne laissant que son propre sous vêtement, retournant ensuite dévorer le torse pâle sous lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était court et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

Soudain, il sentit sur ses fesses les douces caresses du blond, sa bouche était retournée taquiner son nombril. Celui-ci le frôla de ses lèvres, mordant tendrement sa peau avant de descendre vers le boxer noir. Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard bleu océan dans celui absent de son amant tout en se léchant les lèvres. Doucement, il posa les lèvres sur son sexe tendu par le plaisir, le faisant frissonner un peu plus, tandis que qu'il lui massait ses fesses fortement. Sans plus attendre, le blond enleva le tissu qui le dérangeait, contemplant l'objet de ses désirs alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire carnassier. Et sans un mot, il le prit en bouche. Un hoquet de surprise échappa au jeune homme, ces lèvres chaudes et pleines sur son sexe le faisaient gémir et soupirer de plaisir, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude jusqu'à présent. Cette étrange chaleur montait dans son ventre progressivement, réchauffant tout son corps. Lentement, le blond commença un va-et-vient sur sa hampe, scrutant chaque mouvement, chaque son de son amant, s'appliquant à le faire gémir toujours plus. Il lécha le gland, mordant par moment sa peau, embrassant, titillant, en faisait un maximum alors qu'il suffoquait sous toutes ses caresses.

La respiration haletante, le jeune homme se sentait perdre pied. Plus le blond continuait, plus l'envoyer plus loin, plus haut. Il sentait la jouissance arriver, il devait le prévenir, mais au lieu de ça, il soupirait de plaisir. Inconsciemment, ses mains vinrent se loger dans la tignasse blonde entre ses cuisses, poussant pour qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort. Ce plaisir envahissait tout son être alors qu'il gémissait de satisfaction. L'autre continuait son manège, voyant bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il accéléra alors, enfonçant le membre de son amant dans sa gorge pour le satisfaire davantage. Surpris, le jeune homme ne put se retenir plus, explosant dans la bouche de son amant dans un long râle de plaisir. Son corps retomba mollement sur le matelas alors qu'il récupérait son souffle, voyant le blond revenir vers lui. Un peu de sa semence coulait de la commissure des ses lèvres, étirées en un doux sourire. Ses cheveux d'or se collaient sur son front déjà en sueur, son regard brulant de désir le couvait inconsciemment.

Son regard était brumeux, il avait le rouge aux joues, la sueur collait ses mèches sur son front et son corps. Jamais il n'avait été dans cet état après l'avoir fait. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de le faire et quand cela arrivait, il faisait en sorte de se satisfaire rapidement, parfois au détriment de ses partenaires. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Ces mains sur sa peau, ces lèvres sur les siennes lui procuraient des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

Son amant vint l'embrasser goulûment, le goût de son sperme étant toujours dans sa bouche, le dérangeait un peu. Il se laissa cependant faire totalement, ne cherchant pas à prendre le contrôle du baiser, ni à lutter. Le blond approfondit un peu plus leur échange, alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers l'intimité de son amant. En sentant ce corps étranger entrait en lui, il repoussa violemment le jeune homme sur lui, ne voulant pas aller plus loin. Ce qu'il avait eu lui suffisait amplement et il chercha à faire comprendre au blond que tout cela devait se terminer maintenant. Mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se rapprochant de lui, bloquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête avec la ceinture qui trainait à côté de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement alors la panique montait soudainement en lui. Le jeune homme se débattit plus vivement, cherchant à se libérer mais le blond le maintenait trop fort contre lui.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te défiler maintenant. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Non... Arrête.

Le blond ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille, mordant son épaule, la suçant alors qu'il entrait son doigt en lui. Il était dans une position inconfortable. D'un côté, il voulait partir et le laisser, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Les baisers du blond le faisaient gémir plus que de raison, mais il s'entêtait à vouloir tout arrêter. Une part de lui ne voulait connaitre une nouvelle fois cette sensation.

- Arr... Arrêtes j'te dis...aahh

Au même moment, son amant venait d'entrer un autre doigt en lui, le bougeant lentement pour qu'il s'y habitue. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas continuer, du moins pas totalement. Ses doigts en lui qui s'enfonçaient et écartaient son intimité commençaient à lui donner un certain plaisir. Plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'à ce soir là jamais ressenti. Le blond continua ses va-et-vient en lui, cherchant ce point qui lui ferait changer d'avis au moment où il le toucherait, comme pour beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Son amant gémissait et soupirait doucement entre ses lèvres rosées, essayant toujours de s'échapper tandis que son corps répondait à ses caresses. Le jeune homme le voyait bien, il en voulait plus malgré le fait qu'il dise complètement le contraire.

D'un geste brusque, le blond enfonça ses phalanges plus loin dans l'intimité, lui arrachant un cri de surprise qui se mua soudain en gémissement de plaisir. Un petit rictus amusé apparut sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il refaisait le même geste, appuyant avec force sur ce point qui faisait hurler son amant. Il recommença encore, le jeune homme sous lui oublia rapidement qu'il voulait partir. Ce qu'il ressentait été si fort et si bon qu'il ne désirait pas que cela s'arrête. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Lentement, le blond retira ses doigts de l'intimité du jeune homme alors qu'il poussait un soupir de frustration, ne sentant plus cette présence en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant son amant qui prenait un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en appliqua d'abord dans l'intimité de du jeune homme, caressant au passage ses bourses et son sexe en formant de petits cercles du bout des doigts tout en souriant malicieusement alors qu'il gémissait doucement. Il enleva ensuite son boxer, dévoilant son pénis au garde à vous et assez imposant sur lequel il apposa le liquide tiède du tube, se caressant un moment tandis qu'il regardait toujours le jeune homme avec envie. Comme au ralenti, il le vit lui écartait les cuisses, s'installant entre elles tout en guidant son sexe vers son intimité. Il avait du mal à respirer, légèrement effrayé.

- Attends…

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête, voyant le regard apeuré et décomposé de son amant. Avec douceur, il s'approcha de lui, embrassant doucement ses lèvres pendant qu'il détachait la ceinture sur ses poignets, libérant ses mains tremblantes qui vinrent se poser dans son dos. Il lui lança un regard rassurant après l'avoir embrasser, tentant de le calmer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

- Je… j'ai…

- Ne t'en fais pas…

De nouveau, le blond baisa son cou, réchauffant son cœur et son corps. Le jeune homme se sentait bien dans ses bras, malgré la peur et l'angoisse. Il voulait continuer pour lui, pour cet inconnu qui faisait vibrer tout son être. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il ne désirait pas aller aussi loin.

- J'ai peur…. Mais…

- Je sais.

- Ne… ne me fais pas mal…

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il acquiesça en silence, fixant le blond qui souriait pour ensuite l'embrasser avec tendresse. Dans le même temps, il sentit son membre le pénétrer lentement, écartant son anneau de chair douloureusement. Le jeune homme se serra contre son amant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tandis que le blond suçotait sa peau. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent avec force dans les omoplates de son amant tandis qu'il entrait en lui, lui arrachant par moment des gémissements de douleur.

- Détends toi… ça va aller…

Le souffle chaud du blond le tranquillisa un peu, lui permettant de se détendre pendant qu'il pénétrait son intimité. Il s'arrêtait à chaque signe de douleur, l'embrassant et le caressant pour le détendre et le rassurer. Il faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes, à chacun de ses soupirs, ne désirant pas lui faire plus de mal. Au bout de longues secondes, le jeune homme s'immobilisa, étant enfin entrant complètement dans l'intimité de son amant. Avec tendresse, il embrassa ses joues, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

- Ca va aller?

- Hum… attends un peu…

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Blotti contre son torse, le jeune homme sentait les lèvres du blond effleurait sa peau inlassablement, le faisant gémir de satisfaction. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais s'en éloigner. Mais les choses allaient se terminer autrement.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom…

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur son amant qui l'embrassait toujours, taquinant son torse de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Perplexe, il leva un sourcil tout en le fixant.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- Je veux savoir avec qui je vais passer le reste de la nuit.

Le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues quand entendit son amant qui lui souriait à présent d'un air enjoué. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, lui donnant une respiration plus haletante et saccadée alors qu'il se recouchait sur le matelas. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres pendant que le blond remontait vers son visage, lui donnant un baiser. Il avait bien envie de lui répondre, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire.

- Alors?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre…

- … pourquoi?

- Il y a longtemps… j'ai renié ce que j'étais. C'est comme si je n'avais plus de nom…

Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond avec tristesse alors qu'il se rappelait de son passé. La douleur remonta dans le cœur du jeune homme qui serra les dents, sentant sa colère rejaillir. Quand son amant déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le sortant de ses pensées. Il lui souriait avec douceur, le couvant du regard.

- Si tu n'as pas de nom, je t'appellerai Ai…

- Ai…

- Oui. Parce la seule chose que je ressens quand je te regarde, c'est de l'amour…

Affichant un doux sourire, le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, le surprenant avant qu'il ne le serrait plus fort contre lui. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, prêt à sortir et à bondir de joie dans la pièce. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser à autre chose qu'à son amant. Celui-ci quitta sa bouche, le fixant avec envie.

- Tu es prêt?

- Hum. Tu peux y aller…

Le blond lui sourit tendrement avant de le couvrir de baiser, entamant en lent va-et-vient. La douleur était toujours présente dans le creux de ses reins, mais le jeune homme se laissa faire, sentant progressivement le plaisir montait en lui. Les baisers et caresses de son amant l'aidèrent à se détendre davantage et bientôt seule l'envie et le désir était présent dans son regard. Un sourire ravi naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui vint ravager sa bouche dans un baiser brulant, le transportant au de-là des étoiles avant qu'il ne le fixe avec tendresse.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom…

Le jeune homme afficha un rictus amusé et charmeur. Ses yeux emplis de désir fixaient le jeune homme alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille tandis qu'il remontait ses cuisses sur ses épaules.

- Mon nom est Naruto. N'oublies pas de le crier…

D'un coup violent, le jeune homme se rengaina dans l'intimité de son amant, le faisant hurler d'extase alors qu'il écrasait ce point en lui. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, le blond recommença, martelant la prostate de son amant sans ménagement, lui arrachant soupirs et petits cris de plaisir.

- Plus... plus...

- Plus quoi? Dis-moi…

- Ahhh... plus...vite...

Le blond s'exécuta, accélérant le rythme, allant également plus loin dans son anneau de chair. Sous lui, son amant hurlait sous ses mouvements. Il s'accrochait au blond, se tortillant, submergé par autant de sensations. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de chose en même temps et ça lui plaisait énormément.

- Pluus… plus fort…

Obéissant, le jeune homme quitta l'intimité de son amant avant de le pénétrer brutalement, le faisant hurler de satisfaction. Il recommença encore et encore, sentant dans son dos les ongles du jeune homme lui lacéraient la peau avec force. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait son amant, le visage déformé par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Sa poitrine se gonfla d'un sentiment étrange, lui donnant alors plus d'ardeur et d'envie.

- Ai… Ai tu aimes ce que j'te fais? Tu en veux plus… pas vrai…

- Aahh… continues… Naruto…

Brusquement, Naruto fondit sur lui, allant ravager sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage et brulant. En même temps, il se retira de son intimité, le faisant râler de mécontentement entre leurs lèvres avant de se rengainer en lui sauvagement. Sous la force du coup, il le griffa, marquant son dos de longues traces rouges. Tout en rompant le baiser, Naruto fixa son amant avec envie.

- Encore.

Naruto recommença, le prenant brutalement, cognant sa prostate de toutes ses forces.

- Aahhhh...en...encore...

Il continua, encore et encore, augmentant les cris de plaisir de son amant. Il jouait avec lui, ralentissant par moment, le faisant le supplier pour reprendre ses coups de boutoirs violents, l'envoyant au septième ciel. Mais il en voulait plus, bien plus. Le blond quitta l'intimité chaude pour retourner son amant, pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait, puis il le mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il entra en lui d'un coup violent, son amant hurlant et gémissant de plaisir sous lui. C'était si bon, si chaud et étroit. Il n'arriva pas à se retenir davantage. Sauvagement, Naruto se déhanchait sur lui, le mordant par endroit, léchant par moment sa peau couverte de sueur.

- Aaahhhhh...oui...ouuuiiii...

Il allait jouir encore une fois, il le sentait venir, il ne pourrait se contenir plus longtemps.

- J'vais...aaahhh...na...

Le voyant ainsi, Naruto se pencha sur lui, attrapa son sexe pour lui apposer le même mouvement de pompe. Lui aussi était proche de la jouissance, et voulait qu'il jouisse en même temps que lui.

- Ai… oh Ai…

- Narutooo…

Son dos s'arqua soudain alors qu'ils se vidaient par à-coups, lui dans la main de son amant et les draps, Naruto en lui. Las, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le matelas, ne s'occupant pas des draps souillés, cherchant son souffle difficilement. Le blond se retira définitivement de son intimité, regardant avec fierté et satisfaction le liquide séminal s'écouler entre les cuisses de son amant. Épuisé et satisfait, il s'allongea à côté de lui, passant une main sur sa hanche, le caressant doucement. Il lui sourit, se sentant bien, apaisé. Le jeune homme lui répondit, étirant ses lèvres doucement. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il le savait.

D'un geste lent, il se releva, quittant les draps pour chercher ses vêtements sur le sol. Naruto le fixa, l'air inquiet.

- Ai…

- Je dois partir.

Lentement, le jeune homme se rhabilla, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le blond sur le lit derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester davantage, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Il désirait rester avec Naruto encore toute la nuit. Si seulement les choses avaient été autrement. Poussant un soupir las, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent, laissant Naruto dans la pièce. Mais il s'arrêta, sentant deux bras enserrer sa taille.

- Ai…

- Je ne peux pas rester Naruto.

- Je sais. Mais…

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, et pour inconnu en plus. C'était vraiment étrange. Dans son dos, Naruto resserrait sa prise contre lui, plongeant alors sa tête dans son cou. Le jeune homme sentit aisément sa respiration régulière contre sa peau, lui provoquant de petits frissons dans le dos.

- Ai. Je reviendrais te chercher. Je te le promets.

Soudain, le jeune homme le lâcha pour le faire sortir brusquement de la chambre, refermant la porte sur lui. Surpris, il se retourna, fixant la paroi de bois avec perplexité avant de se coller contre elle.

- Naruto… pardonnes moi…

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le jeune homme quitta les lieux, retournant dans la grande salle dans laquelle il était arrivé. D'un pas rapide, il sortit du Sweet Paradise, ignorant les deux vigiles en sortant du bâtiment et retourna rapidement à sa voiture. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'il s'installait sur son siège, regardant son reflet dans le rétroviseur tout en pensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et il ne le regrettait pas. Seulement, son cœur était empli de tristesse. Il aurait voulu être avec cet inconnu encore un peu, avant de retrouver sa vie. La colère et l'irritation monta dans ses veines, serrant sa poitrine alors que ses larmes coulaient finalement sur ses joues.

Fait chier….

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

9h00. Les couloirs de la Byakugan Corporation étaient plein à craqué. Les gens s'affairaient de tout côté et pour tout, du rangement de classeurs aux signatures de dossiers. Tout le monde se dépêchaient et s'agitaient dans l'immeuble. Et pour cause. C'était aujourd'hui que le PDG de l'entreprise ferait son grand discours, annonçant à tous si oui ou non le contrat avec l'Aka. Incorpored avait été signé. Si cela était le cas, ça voulait dire pour tous que l'entreprise prendrait un nouveau tournant. Et pour lui, cela voulait dire quelque chose de bien plus important.

Se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de son patron, le jeune homme essayait de se faufiler entre les employés de l'entreprise, cherchant à arriver le plus vite possible jusqu'à son boss. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de son objectif. Bientôt, tout serait fini. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bousculé un nombre incalculable de personne, il arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau. La peur et l'inquiétude commencèrent à se loger dans son cœur et sa tête, le faisant douter. Mais il n'était pas le temps de désespérer. Le jeune homme le savait. Pour le moment, il devait rester digne, avoir la tête haute et être prêt à toutes éventualités. Le cœur battait, il frappa contre la paroi de bois, attendant qu'on l'invite à entrer. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour que cela se fasse et il ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, son oncle le regardait entrer, un verre à la main tandis que sa fille était posté à côté de lui, fixant le sol avec nervosité. La jeune fille e semblait pas dans son assiette, son ton était pâle et sa respiration inexistante. Elle ne semblait pas être là. Le jeune homme le fixa un moment, remarquant son malaise. Il l'avait deux fois dans cet état et ça ne présageait rien de bon. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son patron, le regard neutre.

- Vous m'avez appelé Hiashi-san?

L'homme leva son regard sur lui, le paralysant un instant. Ses yeux emplis de froideur et de mépris lui glaçait le sang, le rendant plus faible et incertain. C'était ce regard qu'il détestait le plus. Nonchalamment, l'homme porta le verre de vin jusqu'à ses lèvres, sirotant avec lenteur le liquide avant de fixer le jeune homme, le frustrant davantage.

- Nous avons un léger problème.

- Un problème Hiashi-san?

- Oui.

Toujours d'un air neutre, Hiashi déposa le verre sur son bureau, lança un regard à sa fille sur sa droite puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, le regard froid et distant.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- De l'accord que je devais signer avec le PDG de l'Aka Incorpored. Cet homme ne s'est jamais montré et m'a envoyé un sous fifre pour me dire que le contrat était annulé.

- Vous… vous voulez dire que…

- Je vois que tu as compris.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce que disait son boss ne pouvait être vrai. C'était surement un mensonge et rien de plus. Mais en voyant le regard triste et désolé de la jeune fille, il ne douta plus.

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le bureau, la colère ayant pris le dessus. Il ne voulait pas y croire et y penser l'énervait de plus.

- C'est impossible… Ça ne peut pas être vrai….

Son corps tremblant se retenait contre le meuble en bois pendant que son oncle l'observait d'un œil neutre et froid. Le jeune homme ne se mettait en colère que rarement et quand cela arrivait, ça finissait toujours de la même façon. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait même pas songé.

Les yeux emplis de rage, le jeune homme fixa son patron, semblant lancer des éclairs tellement sa fureur était grande.

- C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être arrivé!

- Je te conseille de te calmer…

- Mais comment voulez vous que je me calme?

Consterné, le jeune homme s'éloigna du meuble, passant inlassablement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il avait pourtant été si proche de son but et tout s'écroulait devant lui. Dans son dos, Hiashi s'était levé de son siège, suivi des yeux par sa fille inquiète alors qu'il faisait le tour du bureau.

- Apparemment, cette situation te déplait plus qu'elle ne me fait de la peine.

Ne se rendant compte de rien, le jeune homme se retourna, croyant qu'il verrait son boss derrière son bureau. Mais il se sentit tout d'un coup basculé violemment vers l'arrière, son corps rencontrant la table basse qu'il avait contourné en entrant tandis que son oncle le maintenait fortement contre le meuble. Son regard était plein de dégout et de colère, le fixant durement. Le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement, son cœur s'étant presque arrêté de battre.

- Je suis désolé que ça te déplaise autant. Mais que veux-tu? Tu vas devoir rester parmi nous encore un peu.

- Je ne veux pas. Vous aviez promis…

- De quoi? De vous rendre votre liberté? Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite…

Tout en serrant les dents, le jeune regardait son oncle avec mépris, sentant la rage montait encore plus dans sa poitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, cela devait cesser.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord! Depuis des années, vous nous promettez de nous laisser partir. Mais vous ne l'avais jamais fait! Vous voulez juste…

- Quoi?

L'expression de l'homme changea soudain, se faisant plus dur et plus autoritaire. Son regard était plus effrayant et plus grave que précédemment, pétrifiant presque le jeune homme. La jeune fille sentit elle aussi le changement chez son père tandis qu'elle le regardait en tremblant. Dans un geste lent, l'homme s'approcha du visage du garçon, son nez touchant presque le sien alors qu'il le fixait toujours avec dédain.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi? Je te rappelle que tu fais toujours partie de notre clan, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de cette famille.

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?

- Pourquoi? Vous êtes le premier à le savoir. Les membres de la seconde branche de notre famille sont considérés comme des esclaves, des objets. Comment voulez vous que….

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Le regard de son oncle était devenu complètement différent, le terrifiant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il était dans une mauvaise posture et vu la situation, il ne pourrait pas s'en échapper. Il pouvait abandonner toute idée de fuite. C'était quasiment fini pour lui. Brusquement, l'homme porta sa main sur son cou, resserrant sa prise au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Le jeune homme commençait à manquer des airs, ses mains tentaient de pousser l'homme au dessus de lui mais en vain. Paniquée, sa cousine commença à crier, suppliant son père de le laisser alors que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Franchement. Les gens de la seconde branche sont vraiment arrogants. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte de ce que nous faisons pour eux. Vraiment des gens méprisables et répugnants.

Le jeune homme manquait d'air, n'arrivant pas à se libérer. Le sourire sadique et hautain de son oncle lui faisait face, faisant grandir sa colère et sa haine à son égard.

- Vous êtes… une ordure…

- Peut-être bien. Mais toi… tu es bien pire que ton père…

- Je vous interdis de…

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une putain dans ton genre!

La prise sur son cou se resserra soudain, lui coupant totalement souffle. Le jeune homme perdait peu à peu connaissance, ne voyant presque plus le visage de son oncle, n'entendant plus les cris désespérés de sa cousine. Tout devenait noir autour de lui, l'angoissant. Tout était fini. D'une certaine manière, il serait bientôt libéré de tout ça. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que cette pensée traversa son esprit, comme si elle lui offrait une échappatoire. Mais quelque chose fit disparaitre cette pensée. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

A moitié conscient, le jeune homme avait cessé de se débattre, attendant la mort avec angoisse quand soudain, l'air revint remplir ses poumons. Son cœur se remit à battre plus rapidement et la prise sur son cou avait disparue, laissant place à une chaleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement effrayé, quand il tomba sur deux lagons. Deux yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pu oublier.

- Je suis venu te chercher. Je te l'avais promis Ai…

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, l'invitant dans un doux combat. Son cœur se réchauffa soudain et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même tandis qu'il serrait contre lui le jeune homme qu'il embrassait. Les larmes coulèrent alors qu'il se détachait de son amant, le regardant sourire avec tendresse.

- Naruto…

- Je suis là maintenant. C'est fini.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Se défaisant de la prise du jeune homme, il regarda ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui. En moins de deux minutes, une dizaines d'hommes étaient entrés dans la pièce, la ravageant à moitié. Sa cousine était confortablement installée dans le siège derrière le bureau, entourée de deux hommes en costume noir et portant des lunettes de soleil. Quand à son oncle, il était agenouillé au sol devant un grand homme. Ses longs cheveux rouges orangés voltaient dans son dos tandis que certaines mèches passaient devant ses yeux rouges sang. Son nez droit était légèrement retroussé alors qu'il fixait l'homme avec dégout, sa bouche fine et rosée déformée dans un rictus de mépris. Son corps svelte et athlétique, parfaitement mis en valeur par son long manteau noir, se tenait fièrement devant Hiashi qui le fusillait du regard.

- Kyuubi… comment oses tu entrer ici?

L'homme ne dit rien, fixant toujours son oncle avec dédain. Son regard sauvage faisait à la fois froid dans le dos et était cependant si attirant. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, parlant d'une voix chaude et rauque, faisant vibrer le jeune homme.

- Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour prendre le poste qui m'est de droit.

- De quoi tu parles vermine? Cette société ne t'appartient pas!

- Maintenant si. Et je ne veux plus te voir ici.

- Comment tu…

- Yahiko. Emmènes cet homme loin de moi je te pris.

Entrant dans la pièce, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'homme au sol avant de le soulever. Il reconnut aisément le vigile de la nuit dernière malgré ses lunettes noires et il le vit transporter son oncle comme un sac, le sortant du bureau alors qu'il hurlait. Bizarrement, il se sentit soulagé maintenant que son patron n'était plus dans la même pièce que lui. Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal et son souffle était régulier. Se relevant doucement, le jeune homme fixa la jeune fille dans le siège. Elle était apeurée devant ses nouveaux arrivants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Sa respiration était devenue haletante et hésitante alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme aux cheveux rouges, celui qui avait jeté son père dehors.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Blotti dans les bras de Naruto, le jeune homme fixait l'homme devant lui, tremblant. Le regard sauvage de l'homme le troublait fortement, comme si il avait face à lui un animal enragé, prêt à lui sauter au cou. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, le regardant avec gourmandise.

- Qui je suis me demandes tu? Je suis Kyuubi, le nouveau propriétaire de cette société.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Ne cherche pas à savoir. Ça vaut mieux.

Il arqua un sourcil perplexe, observant l'homme avec anxiété tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui et de son amant. Son corps tremblait faiblement entre les bras de Naruto qui le tenait contre lui, regardant son boss d'un air neutre. Celui-ci, toujours en souriant, se tenait devant les deux jeunes hommes. Il avança sa main jusqu'à la joue du garçon, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau avant de le faire sursauter et qu'il ne se colle un peu plus contre le torse de son amant, l'air apeuré. Un petit rire amusé sortit d'entre les lèvres de Kyuubi qui se redressa tout en le fixant.

- Il est assez amusant Naruto. Tu as trouvé une jolie proie avec laquelle t'amuser.

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de Kyuubi qui se dirigea vers le bureau pendant que le blond rougissait fortement. Le jeune homme fixa son amant d'un œil sceptique, essayant de comprendre. Mais Naruto lui sourit tendrement tout en secouant la tête, le rassurant un peu. Il porta ensuite son regard sur sa cousine qui tremblait toujours, observant l'homme devant elle avec inquiétude. Kyuubi la regardait avec intérêt, la jaugeant des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos tout en soupirant.

- Sasuke.

Enlevant alors ses lunettes, l'un des deux jeunes hommes encadrant la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Kyuubi. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes étaient coiffés en pique à l'arrière de son crane tandis que deux lourdes mèches encadraient son visage pale et androgyne. Ses yeux noirs charbons ne reflétaient aucun sentiment et ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement pincées en un rictus ennuyé. Nonchalamment, le jeune homme fixait son patron, ne semblant pas disposer à écouter sa demande. Kyuubi sourit malicieusement en le voyant.

- Kyuubi-Sama?

- Tu vas t'occuper de la Byakugan Corporation pour moi. Et gardes cette jeune fille à la tête de la société.

- Et pourquoi moi?

Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils durement tandis que son boss se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce, indiquant à ses autres hommes de le suivre. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait un dernier regard à son subordonné.

- Tout simplement parce que tu es le plus à même à remplir cette mission pour moi.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, l'homme quitta le bureau, laissant ses deux hommes avec lui et sa cousine. Le silence s'installa doucement alors qu'il restait dans les bras de son amant, respirant doucement avant qu'il ne se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la jeune fille. Toujours dans le fauteuil, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, comme si elle n'était plus présente.

- Hinata? Hinata répond moi…

Brusquement, la jeune fille releva la tête, plongeant son regard perdu dans le sien, puis sourit faiblement, portant en même temps sa main sur sa joue. Son cœur s'apaisa lentement tandis qu'il regardait sa cousine, la calmant doucement du regard quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme releva doucement son regard, tombant sur celui dénué d'émotion de Sasuke.

- Laisses-la. Je m'occupe d'elle.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

Perplexe, le jeune homme se tourna vers Naruto, le voyant sourire avec bienveillance. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors sans faire d'histoire, il se leva, lança un regard à sa cousine pour la rassurer puis quitta la pièce suivit de son amant. Une fois à l'extérieure du bureau, Naruto lui prit la main, le menant dans une salle vide au pas de course avant de refermer la porte dans son dos. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait quand le blond l'embrassa soudain, serrant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme lâchait sa bouche, lui adressant un doux regard.

- Je t'ai retrouvé Ai. Tu es enfin libre à présent.

Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine, son corps s'enflammait et sa tête tournait légèrement. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Tout était enfin fini. Doucement, il se colla à son amant, calant sa tête dans son cou tout en souriant. Il sentit Naruto caresser ses longs cheveux noirs tendrement, baisait son crane avec douceur tandis qu'il le serrait plus fort contre lui. Il se sentait si bien à présent.

- Naruto?

- Oui Ai?

- Merci…

Le sourire aux lèvres, le blond regarda son amant avant de l'embrasser, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tout était enfin terminé. Le jeune homme le savait maintenant et il pouvait vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre. Il pouvait maintenant faire sa vie comme il l'entendait, tout ça grâce à un petit imprévu.

**The End**


End file.
